The Biomedical Sciences Advancement Program at the University of New Mexico will include 56 faculty participants from 11 departments of the School of Medicine, the College of Arts and Sciences and the College of Pharmacy and 55.5 undergraduate and 34 graduate research trainees. There will be a 1/4 time Program Director and a full-time Program Coordinator to provide administrative support and operational continuity. The overall objectives of the BSA Program at UNM is to develop a concerted effort to increase the number of minority scientists and biomedical personnel. The obvious benefits will be not only in service and as role models for their communities, but also their contribution to mankind. This goal will be approached by: 1) providing opportunities for minority undergraduate students to participate in research, 2) providing training and financial support for minority graduate students in biomedical science degree programs, and 3) providing support for minority biomedical research scientists on the faculty at UNM.